A Dance To Remember
by TristanLuver
Summary: EVeryone at Riverside High is talking about the Winter Dance. who will come together... who will leave together. Who will find love? whos dreams will come true? It's the one night everyone has been waiting for. And for three couples it will be one unforge
1. Homecoming queen

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, shelby scott etc. I do own everyone you never heard of.  
  
  
A/n: The first chapters are of SCott and Shelby, each couple gets there own little stories. I need at least 7 reviews before i post anymore:) Come on its not that much. hehe This is my First fanfic. I love reviews, and suggestions are fine too!  
  
  
A Dance to Remember  
  
Scott: Most Popular. Most Athletic. Most, well everything… except Most in love with his girlfriend.  
  
Shelby: Shes friendly, in all the clubs, and smart. Not to mention totally in love with Scott Barringer. He wouldn't want anything to do with someone like her right???  
  
Ezra: Class Clown. He askes his best friend Daisy (also class clown) to the big event as a "gag" The whole nights a jkoke right? Then why is she taking it so seriously??  
  
Daisy: Class Clown, best friends with ezra. Shes going to the big dance with ezra, as a joke. Then why did she see him in a hott tux?? Did he get the wrong idea??  
  
Auggie: Hes here to visit his aunt. Hes flying home the morning after the dance. Which means tonight is his last chance to talk to the girl of his dreams…  
  
Juliette: Her parents are getting a divorce. She plays tennis to get away from all the pain. Lately shes been starring at Auggie…  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Shelby Merrick raced through the halls, handing out flyers, as she made her way through the crowd. Someone bumped into her shoulder, sending her reeling, and she decided to take a breather. This campaigning stuff was more exhausting then she thought!  
  
Unfortunately she stopped walking in front of a poster that read Rebecca, Queen-to-be. Shelby narrowed her eyes. Directly in the center of the bright poster board was a blown of picture of the one and only Rebecca Vaughn, all blond and tan.  
  
"Queen-to-be," Shelby sighed, Hugging her stack of colored flyers to her chest. "Not if I have anything to do about it."  
Someone grabbed a flyer from her stack.  
"Whats this?"  
" Hi, Eric," Shelby said turning around to face her best friend. She knew Eric Davis was going to be more freaked out about my decision then anyone- mostly because he was the last to know.  
" You, Shelby Merrick, wants to be named Queen of the Winter Dance?" Eric demanded, holding the flyer in front of her face, like she never saw it before.  
"Hey look who can read!" Shelby said sarcastically, patting Eric on the shoulder. She started down the hallway thrusting papers left and right.  
"When did u decide all of this miss Queen?" Eric asked, dodging crowds of people in the hall trying to keep up with Shelbys quick pace.  
"Ha, Ha, Eric, Actually it was a sudden brainstorm yesterday evening."  
"Well you should of called me."  
"Why would it of helped" Shelby asked, curious.  
"No. I would of smacked you upside the head."  
"Im always happy I have friends like you, hurry up or were going to be late for class.  
"Well u do know that no girls are gunning for votes, everyone knows Rebecca Vaughn is going to win.  
"Yeah well, at least im trying, im not scared of what that ball og sun shine can do." Shelby spat.  
"Why are you doing this anyway? Eric wondered.  
" Two words," Shelby said calmly.  
" Scott.. Barringer, no surprise there."  
" You know me too well, I don't know why im soo head over heels for him."  
When Shelby said this, Scott walked by with Rebecca on his shoulder, walking like he owned the school. Shelby just looked at him, and smiled a weak smile. Scott looked her way and smiled at her. She could almost feel her knees going out. Why does he do this to me she wondered.  
  
"Okay enlighten me. How is being queen going to help you snag the unsnaggable?"  
" This is going to sound really stupid but, Everyone knows Scott will be crowned King right. Well if I get Queen, he'll have to dance with me." At the thought of her in Scotts arms, sent her brain swimming.  
This is going to be the best night of my life. All I want is to me in Scotts embrace, swaying to the music. Can't get any better then that.  
  
  
"You can't break up with Rebecca Vaughn on the day of the Winter formal!" Chris Lowe said to Scott.  
  
Scott Barringer followed Chris into the hallway, looking over both shoulders.  
" Could you say it a little louder, man? I don't think Rebecca's one hundred and one friends heard you." Scott said.  
" What do u have a death wish or something? The girl will end you. You were just named class couple." Chris said in a low voice.  
" Look I know she might be upset, but not that upset." Scott said matter of factly.  
"Why though man? Shes so hot?" Chris asked confused.  
Scott looked up for a second and laughed at Chris confused face. Hes never going to understand this.  
" Look, me and Rebecca just kinda fell into this whole thing. We liked eachother, then hooked up at Sarahs back-to-school party. Then I blink and we're class couple. I've been with Becca for three monthes, and I know nothing about her.  
Scott started walking down the halls, when a couple of girls giggled and blushed. Scott smiled sweetly, which made them giggle even more. They walked into the cafeteria and sat down.  
"Whats to know, the girls a babe!" Chris said happily.  
Scott took a sip of his soda. " okay I won't break up with her today, there would be too much drama involved." Scott said finally.  
He knew he sounded like a heartless jerk, but everything he said about Rebecca was true.They never talked about anything. She was fun to hang out with, but so were half of the girls in the school. Scott had a feeling there was something more out there for him. Actually he already knew who that someone was. Someone who only had to walk into a room to stir up feelings that nether Rebecca nor any other girl had ever come close to stirring. Someone who didn't giggle everytime he walked by.  
" Why would u give her up unless you had… hold up" Chris's eyes were sparkling. "You've got someone else lined up don't you?"  
" Scott slammed his locker door shut. " Of course I don't have someone lined up" he sounded unconvincing even to himself.  
"It's Carla Moore isn't it?" Chris said ignoring Scott. "You and Carla."  
" No way, I don't even know Carla, where did that come from?" Scott asked.   
" I don't know, didn't you see her in that mini skirt thing?" Chris asked.  
Scott grabbed his shoulders. " Listen to me carefully. There is more to a girl then her body. Got it." Scott said.  
" I know that." Chris shrugged Scott of. He looked at Scott. "Like what?"  
Scott fought hard not to crack up. " Like if I had someone lined up," he began.  
"She would be smart and… active. Like, she would be involved in clubs and stuff, and she'd be athletic. Plus she would be funny and-  
"Hot!" Chris said.  
Scott thought about it for a second. "Cute," he said. " She doesn't have to be hot."  
" You really do have someone in mind," Chris said knowingly. " come on spill. Who is it?"  
Go ahead and tell him, Scott thought. You know you want to hear what he thinks. He bent over to pick up his bag.   
  
  
"Shelby Merrick."  
  
  
A/n: I know this doesn't take place in Horizon, it was just an idea i had. this story has nothing to do with Horizon only the characters. Hate it, like it, its all good:) 


	2. Preperations for the dance

Disclaimer: Don't own any1 u haven't heard of, sucky foxfamily does. I swear i really dislike that station! Sorry, just had to get that out in the open:) I own everyone else though.  
  
A*N Thanks everyone for the reviews, im totally excited:) If any1 has any suggestions please e-mail me, i can use ideas for the story:) Well heres the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
When Scott looked up again, Chris was slack jaw. Scott felt his stomach turn.  
"You have got to be kidding me," Chris said, his hanging mouth turning into a grin.  
" Man, as your taste changed, Shelby Merrick huh?" Chris questioned. " Dude, she hasn't had a boyfriend in like forever, besides shes nothing like the other girls you've dated!" Chris said.  
" Yeah I know shes better then all of them, have you ever just looked at her? There's so much beauty so much intelligence so much of what I want." Scott explained  
Chris looked at him like he was in a freakin romance love story.  
" Uh, Whatever dude." Chris said, and walked to his next class. Scott followed.  
At that moment someone shoved a pink flyer in Scotts face, and he grabbed it just in time to see Eric Davis, one of the guys from varsity basketball, heading down the hallway.  
" What is this?" Chris asked, snatching the flyer form Scotts tight grip.  
"Oh, My, God," Scott said, grabbing the paper out of Chris's hands. He read the headline: Vote for Shelby Merrick for Queen.  
Scott's heart began to pound in his ears." Shelby?" he asked, his mouth hanging open. " This isn't her style. I always thought she was above all that popularity crap."  
Scott looked at the picture of Shelby in her ballet dress. Her long blonde hair curled, sitting gently on her shoulder.  
" Nice picture," Chris said, leaning over Scott's shoulder.  
Scott narrowed his eyes at him. " Shut up." Scott had to admit though she looked beautiful.* I wish I could just tell her how I felt. I doubt she feels the same way, Damn!*  
  
  
"Jess! Are you ever coming out of the bathroom, or have you finallu become one with the mirror?"  
Shelby looked down at the silver watch she'd borrowed from her mother and frowned " All I want is my hair spray. Can you please just hand me my hair spray?"  
The door popped open three inches, and Jess stuck her bottle of Pantene through the crack. She grabbed it, and Jess slammed the door again.  
"Gee, thanks," Shelby said sarcastically, wrinkling her nose. " Why are you getting all dressed up? You're only going out with friends I thought."  
The door swung wide open, and a cloud of steam billowed out. When the moisture dispersed, Shelby saw her sister standing in the middle of the bathroom, wearing a short purple dress that went to her knees, and her hair curled under with a little touch of purple eye shadow on and some pink gloss.  
" Do I look stunning or what!" Jess exclaimed.  
" Well I can tell you used all your 3 hours while you were in there. You look beautiful. I thought you were going out with friends?" Shelby asked curious.  
" I am but the guy of my dreams will be there, and I want to look my best!" Jess said excitedly.  
" Well you do look your best Jess, the guy will be drooling over you." Shelby told her sister.  
Shelby walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had her hair up curled in ringlets, with a very light slim pink dress that went down past her ankles to the ground, the dress sparkled when she moved. She had on pink eye shadow, a little bit of blush, some light pink lipstick and gloss to put over it. She applied a little bit more of gloss onto her lips, threw the make up into her purse. Looked at herself one more time in the mirror. * I hope I looked alright. Wait what if Scott doesn't think I look good?? What if pink doesn't look good on me?? Oh man, im scared.* Before she could think anymore, the doorbell rang.  
Her and Jess went down stairs, and looked at Eric standing by the door in his black tux.   
" Wait! Shelby, Jess and Eric get together so I can take a picture!" Sharon, Shelby's mom said happily.   
"Let me get the camera for you sweetie." Walt said with a grin on his face. Shelby looked at him with disgust. ( Note: Shelby is still getting molested my her step dad. She hasn't told anyone yet.)  
Walt came back and gave Sharon the camera. The three of them got together.  
" Say Cheese!" Sharon said. " Cheese" they all smiled. "Okay, Shelby and Jess get together with Walt and take a picture." Sharon said. Shelby looked at her mom in disgust. Walt had a huge grin on his face. *Oh goodie she thought*. Walt came over and put his arm around Shelby and Jess. Shelby shrugged him off, and smiled. Once the camera flashed, the smile faded, and she went to Eric's side, and grabbed her coat.  
" I'll be home later mom, and Jess good luck," Shelby winked, and pulled Eric out the door.  
  
  
Scott walked out of his bathroom, looked around his room and saw a picture of him and Rebecca at the lake. * if only that was me and Shelby* he wished. His dad walked into the room, Scott smiled, Elaine came in and his smile faded and he looked away.  
" Son, you look wonderful." His dad said giving him a little hug. Scott smiled looking away from Elaine.  
" Thanks Dad." Scott smiled. Mr. Barringer let go and clapped his hands together.  
"We'll be waiting down stairs." Mr. Barringer said. Him and Elaine walked out of the room, she winked at him. * I hope Shelby will be there tonight* he wondered. * God, Elaine makes me sick, I just want to get out of here* He thinks about Shelby and her smile. He smiles to himself and walks out the door.  
  
Down stairs Elaine is waiting by the stairs for him, while his dad is in his office. Elaine started to say something, but he cut her off.  
" Leave me alone skank!" he spat. Elaine smiled and kissed his cheek. Scott pushed her away.  
" Dad im going I'll be home later tonight." Scott said.  
" Okay son, be home at a decent hour, i have a buisness trip, so i won't be home tonight." Martin said, looking at Scott. Then headed back into his office.  
  
Scott sighed, and rolled his eyes at Elaines face. He tried to get out the door quickly before she could stop him. He was too slow:(  
" Scotty, i'll be waiting for you tonight," Elaine purred, smiling at Scott giving him one last kiss on the cheek, and went into the kitchen.  
Scott sighed, *this is gonna be a long night* He only had to think about Shelby and he smiled.  
  
Scott walked down the porch, when he noticed Elaine was starring at him. He twirled his car keys in his hands.  
" Shelby, Shelby, Shelby, shes sooo beautiful," Scott hummed to himself, with his eyes sparkling. *Shelby*  
  
  
  
  



	3. Mardi Gras(Theme for the dance)

  
Disclaimer: don't own any from HG, but i do own everyone else.  
  
A*N Hey all, thanx so much for the reviews, i love reading them! I'll let you know that the ending is sooooo totally cute! Well im asking for 10 reviews,:) i hope thats not too much, i just don't want to post more, if no one is interested! Okay well laters*  
  
** These mean thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
******************************Chapter3**************************  
  
"Wow, they did an amazing job!" Shelby said breathlessly as she and David walked into the Riverside High cafeteria. The walls were all covered with black paper, and streamers and ribbons hung down from the ceiling, making the room look like a psychedelic jungle scene. Couples and intimate little crowds already dotted the room, and some of the braver souls were sporting loud, colorful Mardi Gras masks in keeping in the dances theme. Confetti and glitter sparkled all over the floor. Riversides High's  
resident rock band, Xenophobic Linguistics, was setting up, while the DJ spun warm-up tunes in the corner.  
  
  
Shelby quickly grabbed onto Eric when the girl voted Most School Spirit, Sarah Waters, came exploding out of the crowd, like a clown on speed.  
"Son of a mother." Shelby muttered. Sarah came up to them and pit colorful beads around their necks, to get the in the Mardi Gras spirit.  
" Why are we here?" Eric muttered wrapping the lime green beads around is hand.  
Shelby scanned the room and picked out Scott instantly. Her heart skipped a dangerous number of beats. He was standing against the far wall, with Rebecca and her friends, wearing a perfectly black suit. Chris Lowe, who was standing to Scott's left, said something that made Scott laugh, and just the sight of his smile sent shivers down Shelby's arms. *this has to work.* Shelby thought. *I have to win this thing. I know! I'll bribe people into voting for me. I can do homework, cook, baby-sit, anything!*  
" Want to get something to eat, you look a little flushed?" Shelby asked, with a smirk on her face.  
" Yeah," Eric said shoving his hands in his pockets.  
" You'd almost never know that we get poisoned in this very room everyday." Shelby said sarcastically.  
" How are you planning on getting people to vote for you? Just out of curiosity?" Eric asked with his eyebrow up.  
" One word, bribery, I ask them to vote for me, if they do I will do one thing for them." Shelby said.  
" So when are you going to get started on the bribery campaign?" He asked.  
Shelby looked at her dress and smiled. " I think were allowed to have a little fun first. Don't ya think?" she asked.  
" I couldn't agree anymore." Eric smiled. " You know with that attitude, I could get the varsity basketball team to vote for you." He said happily.  
" Perfect." Shelby smiled. She wrapped her arm around Eric's. " Shockingly enough, most of them are already over there, chowing down." Shelby pointed out, all the V. b-ball players were over there sticking their hands on any food item they could find.  
  
  
Scott took a long sip of punch and scanned the cafeteria, while Rebecca talked about her next trip to Paris. A bunch of people were on the dance floor, but things were still pretty tame. It would take people a little bit longer to loosen up. Rebecca laughed, and Scott felt a sudden pang in the back of his neck. He reached his hand out of Rebecca's grip, and rubbed his back shoulder. He wasn't sure if he was going to loosen up at all.  
" So what do you think, Scott?" Rebecca's voice broke into his thoughts.  
" I'm sorry. What were we talking about?" he asked, taking his gaze away from the door to Rebecca's blue eyes, he realized for the first time her eyes matched her dress. She probably paid some staggering amount of cash to have it made.   
" Sarah's outfit," Rebecca said pointing out Sarah Waters outfit as she inspected the snack table. Her tank top was too sparkly, and her skirt was too gauzy, but Scott's first impression was that it suited Sarah's loud, boisterous personality perfectly. She looked great. But he also knew Rebecca wasn't Sarah's biggest fan, so she was probably looking for a negative response.  
" She looks... Interesting," Scott said. That's all he could say to not make Rebecca upset.  
" It's no wonder she's deep in convo with Trauther-I can't believe he wasn't named biggest nerd!" She exclaimed.  
Scott felt the knot in his shoulder tighten. Whenever Becca was around her friends she instantly became about as shallow as a puddle.  
" Actually," Scott started, " I think she looks good. Even pretty."  
" Really?" Rebecca's face reddened slightly as she flicked her eyes over Sarah's dress one more time. " I guess it's okay."  
" Yeah. I mean it's not like she's on the bottom five list." One of Rebecca's friends, Katie, butted in, twirling her hair around her finger.  
" What's the bottom five list," Scott asked, pretty sure he didn't want to know.  
" You know, the list of the five people worst dressed," Katie explained.  
Scott rolled his shoulders feeling both of them tighten up. " Please don't tell me you have a top five list?" he asked.  
" Of course we do," Rebecca said. She reached up and brushed some lint off his shoulder and smiled sympathetically. "We're not doing it to be mean," she whispered, " We're just bored. Letting out a sigh, Scott put his hand around her waist.  
" Then let's go dance." He said. Hoping moving around would calm him down. Getting out on the loud dance floor would prevent them from talking to Katie any longer. But Rebecca quickly moved away. " Just five more minutes, I want to see what Michelle is wearing." She said.   
" Whatever, have fun, I'll be over there if you need me." He said. He plopped down into a chair and let his shoulders slump back, hoping to get the knots out of them. Looking past Rebecca and her friends he looked at the other crowds on the other side of the room. * I wonder if Shelby is here yet? What is she going to wear? Would it be long like Sarah's or something that showed her legs? She would look beautiful even if she wore a bag* He thought.  
  
And then, like out of a dream, Shelby appeared in his line of vision. She joined her date near the windows and did a twirl for her friends. She looked like a model. Her pink dress flowed in all the right places. He studied her while she laughed along with her friends. Normally Shelby would wear sweatshirts and jeans, and throw her hair up in a ponytail. Scott would of thought she would be uncomfortable wearing a dress and high heels, but she didn't look the least bit bothered. In fact, she looked confident and just plain beautiful. Just looking at her was making his heart pound against his ribcage. Scott closed his eyes and sighed. Why of all people did he have to fall in love with Shelby Merrick?  
  
A*N Okay um i wrote a songfic called *Stand beside me* Read it if ya want, and tell me if i should write more to it. I could, but i won't unless i get some reviews telling me too! 


	4. Decisions

Disclaimer: Still not owning any of the HG cast, only the ones you haven't heard of:)  
  
A/n Okay i was hoping for more reviews, i just hope everyone still likes this story, it will get better i swear!! anyways, im gonna make this one shorter. and if i get a lot of reviews, then i'll post the next one, and its a longer one, i think. Can i atleast have 10??? please:(  
  
Oh and i wanted to thank HigherGroundFan ( Katelyn), if it wasn't for you, i would still be stuck on a chapter title:)  
Chapter 4  
  
" Come on, Lauren," Shelby prodded. " I'll do your history homework."  
Lauren Geller glanced around and her entourage, two of whom had the misfortune to have shown up in the same outfit has Lauren, and rolled her eyes." I already have Chelsie doing my biology homework," she said, smoothing her dark brown hair behind her ear.  
" Chelsie Holland?" Eric said with a laugh." She probably thinks evolution is a new chain of clothing stores."  
Lauren shot Eric a withering glare. " Did anyone ask for your input?"  
Thorwing up his hands in surrender, Eric took a step back. " Thats my cue," he said. " I'll catch you later, Shel."  
Shelby gave him a pleading look, and he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Shelby rolled her eyes, then turned back around wrapping her arms around herself, and forced a smile. She didn't want him to leave, but she also couldn't blame him. He and Lauren kinda had a "thing," freshmen year, and ever since then, neither could actually exchange more then two civil sentences. Of course, that probably had a lot to do with the fact that Lauren had made sure the break up was a publicly humiliating as possilbe for Eric.  
Instead of letting him down gently like any person who had a shred of heart, Lauren decided to make out with another boy in the middle of the crowded lobby. When Eric confronted Lauren, she had announced in the loudest voice possilbe, that she couldn't date someone who kissed like a blowfish!  
* I can't belive im evening talking to this person* Shelby thought.She felt her blood rising as she remembered her best friends devastation. But she started this, and she was going to finish it.   
" Okay, how about if i... give you my gym locker?" Shelby suggested calmly." Everyone wants my gym locker. Its all the way in the back of the locker room."  
Lauren turned her sharp green eyes on Shelby and smiled slyly. Shelby had never met anyone else who could make that smile seen that void of warmth.  
" You know what you can do for me?" Lauren said lifting her chin slightly.Shelby saw her glance at the spot that Eric was just had moments ago and felt a queasy stirring in her stomach.  
" What?" Shelby asked nervously.  
" You can pants your little side kick," Lauren said, sending her friends giggling around her.  
"Yeah," her friend Diana-- Lauren clone number 1 chimed in." I want to know if he wears boxers or briefs."  
" No. Seriously." Shelby said flatly.  
" I'm totally serious," Lauren responded, rolling her shoulder blades back, to bring herself up to full height. Shelby wasn't impressed. She could take Lauren with both hands behind her back.  
" um, that would be a no," Shelby said, staring Lauren in the eye.  
" Then you won't get our votes." Lauren crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrow." Thats my offer take it or leave it."  
  
At that moment Scott walked by with Rebecca, Chris, Nick, Rick, and thier dates, heading towards the lobby. Scott had his head tilted down, listening to what Nick was yelling in his ear, but as he passed by he looked up and caught Shelbys eye. Shelby smiled and almost looked away shyly as usual, but she somehow managed not to move for half a second. Scott actually smiled back. As an excited rush warmed Shelby's skin, a perfect idea hit her like a bolt of lightning.  
  



	5. Pictures

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from FFC, everyone else i do.  
  
A*N Okay i tried making this longer, it seemed long when i wrote it. Any suggestions would be nice, and some comments on my writing, i dunno if it has enough detail. Well heres the story:)  
  
  
**************************Chapter 5********************************  
  
" I know!" Shelby squealed, suddenly turning her attention back to Lauren. She grabbed her arm in the insincere way Lauren did all the time to her so called friends. "How's this. What if i don't tell Mr. Cole that you cheat on everyone of his algebra quizzes?" she suggested, wide eyed, with fake excitement.  
Lauren pulled her arm away. " You wouldn't."  
" Try me," Shelby said, feeling very Heather Locklear. " Vote for me and you'll be doing 'A plus Bx equals C' all summer long." with an evil grin appearing on her face.  
" Fine, fine," Lauren agreed. " I'll vote for you." She glanced at her friends raising her eyebrow. " We all will vote for you."  
Shelby grinned. "Thats what i thought." she smiled and walked away triumphantly. For once Laurens power trip was going to work in Shelby's favor. If Lauren really made all her followers vote for her, she had a huge chance at winning this thing.  
She turned around and searched the room for her next victim, rubbing her hands together giddily. First Scott had smiled at her and she managed not to turn away quickly, and now she had Lauren Geller under her thumb. *This was actually kinda fun* she smiled.  
  
  
" I just don't get it," Rebecca said.  
" What don't you get?" Scott asked, pulling at his collar. He was standing slightly behind Rebecca waiting to get their class couple picture taken. Scott was starting to sweat. He couldn't believe he was going through with this. The whole time he was thinking about Shelby, and how to turn down Rebecca gently.  
" Well, she started, crossing her arms across her chest, while she looked around the lobby. " Have you notice that most of the couples make no logical sense?"  
*Like us* Scott thought, feeling all his nerves go on alert. * Does she know im planning on breaking up with her* Scott wondered.  
" like who?" Scott asked as the photographer's flash went off. He watched as Sarah and Jack Duncan, Most School Spirted, walked away from the fake marble background the photographer brought with him. He and Rebecca inched closer.  
" Like for example, whats the deal with Nick and Zoe?" Rebecca asked.  
" You know, Nick and Zoe only came as friends," Scott told Rebecca.  
"Yeah, but they have absolutely nothing in common," Rebecca pointed out, turning to face him. " shes a total brain. How can Nick spend the whole night with her, when they have nothing to talk about?"  
*Exactly* Scott thought. * We've been together for 3 monthes, and we still have nothing to talk about*  
" It's just a dance," Scott said.  
" Yeah, your right," Rebecca answered with a sigh. " I just don't think they go together, not like..."  
A chill worked is way up Scott's back. " like me and you?" he finished swallowing hard.  
Rebecca blinked at him and then smiled slightly. " Well we were named class couple," she said as the flash went off again. " The public as spoken."  
Scott tried smiling back, but he could barely breath. It was so obvious that Rebecca was proud of their class-couple status. How was it that they both had different views of their relationship?  
" Next!" the photographer yelled.  
Rebecca walked over and stood in front of the backdrop. Scott tried to follow, but when he tried to move his feet, he noticed his legs were shaking and didn't want to work.* Just do it* he told himself. * Its not that big of a deal*  
" Now, there's a couple that makes sense," Rebecca said with a small laugh as Scott joined her infront of the camera. Scott followed her gaze and saw Ezra Friedkin and Daisy Lipenowski engaged in an animated conversation as they waited to have thier Class Clown picture taken. Daisy bursted out laughing and Scott smiled.  
Then his heart caught in his throat as a girl in a long, slim pink dress approached the couple. Shelby. God, she looked so beautiful. He couldn't take this anymore. As soon has he was done with this stupid picture thing, he was going to talk to Rebecca.   
" okay you two," the beefy photographer said." Your the couple right? So, look like a couple."  
Rebecaa leaned into Scott more, and he put his hand awkwardly around her waist.  
" Come on. You can do better then that." the photographer chided loudly.  
Scott's eyes darted nervously in Shelby's direction, but she hadn't looked up. For some reason, he didn't want her to see him and Rebecca clutching eachother for the camera.  
Rebecca threw her arms around Scott's neck. " what are you looking at?" she asked.  
" Oh," Scott said, blushing. " Nothing I just saw Shelby."  
" Right my compettition," Rebecca said. The condescending tone in her voice made his skin crawl.  
" Do you have to say it like that?" Scott asked. He automatically wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Every fiber of his just wanted to get this over with.  
" What?" Rebecca asked, her eyes wide again. " I think its kinda sweet that she's running against me."  
*Whatever* Scott thought. His palmd were sprouting little lakes of perspiration.  
" okay, smile!" the photographer ordered. Scott obeyed, and Rebecca pressed closer to him when the flash went off.  
The photographer yelled " Beautiful, next please."  
Scott followed Rebecca as they headed back into the cafeteria. They were gonna have to walk right past Shelby, who was now laughing along with Ezra and Daisy, and Scott was preparing himself for the encounter when he stepped on Rebecca's heel, and des shoed her.  
" Ow, Scott!" she complained, bending down to jam her heeled pump back on.  
" Sorry, i didn't realize you stopped," Scott said.  
Fiddling with her stocking, Rebecca glanced over at Shelby. " Why do you keep looking at her?" she pulled herself up straight. " Do you think shes pretty or something?"  
* More like perfect, actually* Scott thought.  
" No...," he answered. " I... uh.. I was just spacing."  
Rebecca backed up slightly. She looked him up and down. Then crossed her slim arms across her stomach. " You can go... talk to her if you want," she told him warily.  
* okay. and how about i ask her to dance while im over there* scott thought. But his instincts told him that Rebecca was just testing him and if he took her up on her offer, she was going to make a scene. He really didn't want to deal with that right now. Especially not infront of Shelby.  
" No. Thats okay," he said. " Let's just go back inside." 


	6. Another vote

Disclaimer: I only own the ppl u haven't heard of:)  
A*N Okay well im going to finsh this story, and sorry about the hold up, i've had a bad week and stuff, so i forgot to post. I promise the next chapter should be up soon. And now i got the idea from a book called *the dance* i thought i should say that:::) Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review!  
  
  
* Why do they keep looking at me?" Shelby kept asking herself. * What if Rebecca is mad at me for running against me? Wait, what if she knows i have a good chance!* It had to be something, it couldn't be me, they were looking at Daisy and Ezra.* Shelby pushed her thoughts aside for awhile.  
"So what do you guys think?" Shelby asked. Looking at Daisy and Ezra, they finally lowered their laughter. " Are you gonna vote for me?"  
  
Yeah, why not. You deserve it more then the barbie over there." Daisy answered simply looking over at a giggling Rebecca." I happen to know that the soccer team has already filled the balot with your name marked, you know our teammates- down with the establishment!" she said making a fist in the air. Shelby laughed but stop when she noticed the look in Ezra's eyes, and knew it wasn't good. "What?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
" I hear your handing out favors for votes." he smirked.  
  
  
* Uh- oh* Shelby thought. " Don't believe everything you hear, freakin." Shelby smirked back, with her arms crossed around her lower stomach.  
  
" Oh no, your not going to lowball me, Merrick." Ezra shook his head." Besides you owe me."  
  
" Since when?" she asked, she must of forgot.  
  
" Since you had that kid in 8th grade stalking you. We were at lunch and he came to sit at the table, you walked over and noticed. I was right behind you, and you dumped your plate of food on his lap. Then blamed it on me. You said i tripped you. You whispered im sorry, help! So i told him it was me, and that he should back off, before he got my soda in his lap too." ezra said remembering that day.  
  
Shelby started laughing remembering the expression on the guys face. She felt bad, but he creeped her out.  
  
Daissy couldn't hold it in. She could just picture it. " Thats horrible!" she exclaimed. But we knew she was amused. They finally calmed down.  
  
" okay so what do i have to do for you to vote for me?" she asked.  
  
" Are you serious, this is going to take time to think up, this opportunity cant be taken lightly." he rubbed his palms together.  
  
" Whatever," Shelby said rolling her eyes. " Just don't think im going to do something childish, im not putting a whoopie cousin underneath Mrs. Keith's chair."  
  
Ezra's jaw dropped. " Im done with that, that was all the way in 7th grade!" he informed.  
  
" Yeah hes up to hand buzzers" Daisy jumped in the conversation.  
  
" Excuse me? Thats your area." he smiled.  
  
" How about this, you have to steal Laurens p.e shoes, and put in some high heels!" he said, grinning. He knew she didn't like messing with Lauren, but he found it entertaining when she did.  
  
  
" Fine with me!" she said smirking. *That's another vote* " That would be interesting to see her running."  
  
Ezra stuck out his hand, Shelby did the same, they shook on it.  
  
" on the campaign trial?" said a voice by her. Shelby looked up to see the one and only Rebecca, clutching Scott's hand. As her stomach got butterflies in it, she lost all her confidence that she had a few moments ago. Just standing next to Rebecca in her Gucci dress, perfect make-up, hair. Made Shelby feel like she was five trying to play a grown-ups game.  
  
" Yeah.." she said finally finding her stuttering voice. " Since i started late......" she trailed off, looking at Ezra for help. He finally noticed her desperation and butted in.  
  
" You better watch out, rebecca," Ezra said. Putting his arm on Shelby's shoulder. " shes doing great, better watch your back."  
  
Rebecca looked at a nervous Shelby and smiled. " I don't mind, i like compettion," she said. " I think its cute, you decided to run against me. You think you have a chance, thats cute in a dorky way." rebecca smiled evily. Shelby hated being called names.  
  
" Yeah, your pretty pathetic yourself. Your not the only girl here that has the potiental to win, so if i were you, i would shut your mouth, before you say something you'll regret later, got it princess?" Shelby asked angry, but felt good about sticking up for herself. It went silent for a moment.  
  
Rebecca didn't know what to say. No one has ever said something like that to her. Scott looked at Shelby and noticed how pretty she is when she gets mad.   
  
Rebecca eyed Shelby, who just stood there keeping a serious face. Rebecca stalked off, pulling Scott with her.   
  
Shelby watched them walk off, and noticed Scott turn around and wave back with a warm smile on his face.   
  
Shelby forced a smile, but inside she was crumbling. After the way Rebecca was clinging to Scott, she had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing him the rest of the night.  
  
Why was life so unfair? she's been dreaming about Scott ever since 9th grade. She cherrished every little small, passing conversation she had wit him-- in the halls sometimes, when he needed the answer to a question, anything she could recall him saying a word, she loved.  
  
All she wanted was one dance! That was all she was asking for. But thanks to Rebecca Vaughn, it was impossible to get it. * Unless i win* Shelby thought, glaring at Rebeccas back. * I have to win* 


	7. PLEASE READ!!!!!!

Hey everyone, im the author of this story. And i dont have a computer at the moment  
so i cant update any of my stories:( im sorrie its been soooooooooooooo long.  
I should have a computer soon, and i will start writing too. Im so sorry   
for this but i cant post if i dont have a computer! Well thanks for the reviews i luv them  
Dont give up on me yet, i'll be back with more promise!!  
  
Always  
TristanLuver 


	8. Another please read lol sorry

Hey everyone, my computer is working!!! finally!!! Im thinking of not writing  
for a while, im so busy with school, and i dont have any time:( im sorry  
but if any1 wants to finish my story you can. Heres my new e-mail address  
incase any1 needs to contact me: haydenzhottie21@hotmail.com  
I luv my stories, but i dont seem to have enough time to write!!!  
  
Always a HG fan,  
Me!!! 


End file.
